I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for tuning an impedance matching circuit in a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smart phone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
The transmitter may include various circuits such as a power amplifier (PA), a filter, etc. The receiver may also include various circuits such as a low noise amplifier (LNA), a filter, etc. An impedance matching circuit may be coupled between the antenna and the transmitter and/or the receiver and may perform impedance matching for the antenna, the power amplifier, or the LNA. The impedance matching circuit may have a large impact on the performance of the wireless device.